Lexelle
Lexelle (/lɛ'ks.ɛl/) is a tropical country directly underneath Kaimo and a couple thousand miles off the northeast coast of Egivelyn. It is known for its luxurious beaches and for the best candies- especially salt water taffy. The sand from the beaches extends ten miles up into the island due to the extreme tide differences. The islands of Malia to the north and the Twinn Islands to the south are both very flat islands and, when tide comes in, it covers most of those islands and leaves more water to be pushed onto Lexelle. Landscape Beyond the beaches of Lexelle is the rainforest. The trees are miles tall and hundreds of feet wide and the rainforest is notorious for strange, man-eating plants and animals. Giant felines rule these forests, big enough to easily take down one of the small dragons that live in the tree canopies. Mermaids and people make their homes inside of hollowed-out trees or underneath giant foliage. Giant dragonflies, about two feet long, act as messengers between key forest villages and Alexandria. Alexandria Lexelle's capitol, Alexandria, is located on the flattest part of the island. At high tide, the waters will submerge the lower levels of the city. The natives use this to their advantage by allowing ships to harbor at the Alexandria port and they being forced to stay there until high tide comes in once again. This allows a little more trade and a bit of a boost to Lexelle's economy. Native Population Mermaids are the natives of Lexelle. Mermaids do not have mermen, but they do have male humans. Mermaids will grow legs out of water and quite a few of them prefer to live in Lexelle's rainforests rather than in the sea. Humans discovered Lexelle long, long ago and they inhabited it. Before humans came to Lexelle, mermaids would drag them under the water for their own purposes. History Lexelle has a violent past against Alluum and there is still a bit of tension between the two countries. Mermaids are a jealous, mean, conniving folk that are generally best left to their own devices. They anger easily and stop at absolutely nothing to get exactly what they want. Men generally are not sent to Lexelle to do trade since mermaids are known to find their way back to the country from where the men come from and because most mermaids do not fancy women. Alluum has made it its policy to only send women to Lexelle on trade and to document every happening with a mermaid. Lexelle is a beautiful country, but because of its past, tensions have never died between Alluum and the Lexellian mermaids. If it weren't for the demand of imported candies and foreign fruits to Alluum, it's likely that Alluum would not bother with Lexelle. Maybe one day the tensions between the two countries will die, but until then... Dragon Riders Lexelle's version of dragon riders are in the form of mermaids and humans taming the giant cat beasts of the rainforest. These cats can have any kind of pelt pattern and they're usually about five feet tall at the shoulder. They don't really have a name, either. Some mermaids who actually live in the water have tamed giant water dragons, but they generally do not use this bond to serve their country's needs. Category:Setting